Happy Hunting
by Electivecross02
Summary: <html><head></head>A teaser to the Happy Hunting story.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A ship is seen flying over the strange, alien, exotic jungle. Four people in the ship. A human named Steven, and the three Crystal Gems. Steven was carrying a large laser-based weapon, Pearl carried a heavy sniper, Amethyst had a harpoon gun, and Garnet had a lightning gun. They all dropped onto the planet with their weapons armed. They carefully walked through the barren planet. Checking every direction. A flock of birds flew by, and the group had their weapons ready. Amethyst bent down to check some tracks, then gestured the team to the direction of the tracks. They follow them, and find a massive dead alien creature. They check all around them for the thing that killed it. Garnet and Steven unleash their weapons one direction, shredding up an unseen object with electricity and laser beams. When they were finished, a small animal fell from the tree. They laughed a little, when they heard a deep growling and a fire crackle. They turned to see a giant monster looking them down. Steven threw his weapon away and morphed a shield over Garnet while she fired her lightning gun. Pearl used her jet pack to fly over the monster and aim down her sniper rifle. Amethyst shot a harpoon from her harpoon gun that missed the monster. It had many spikes growing from it's back, glowing with a fire burning in it's body. It unleashed a blast of fire breath on the group before leaping into the air to smash it's fist down on them...

_Coming Soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

Four people were running across an alien jungle. There was Greg, who had heavy armor over his shoulders, armed with a minigun and a flamethrower on his arm, Connie, with a machine pistol and a harpoon trap gun, and a pet pink lion that was sniffing glowing monster tracks, Lars, with an electric glove, and a silenced sniper rifle, and Sadie, with a robotic arm that had a rocket launcher and a cybernetic head that could be removed at will. They ran across the jungle, tracking a dangerous creature. They reached a cavern, and saw it land down way in front of them.

Connie: It's here.

The creature was a four eyed, four legged, tentacled monstrosity with electricity surging through its body. It flew into the air, unleashing electrical blasts and bombs to attack. Greg put away his minigun and unleashed flames from his right arm-based flamethrower. Connie layed down harpoon traps to restrain the monster. Sadie started throwing out small orbs that transformed into floating sentry turrets that shot at the monster. Lars used his silenced sniper rifle to open up weak points on the monster. It filled up a massive energy surge through it's body, before blasting the entire group back with an electric pulse.

_Who will be the hunter and the hunted? _


	3. Chapter 3

Deep on another part of the planet, in strange alien forests, four people were on the hunt for another creature. There was Jenny, who had a grenade launcher that could switch between napalm and healing grenades. There was Harold Smiley, who had a rocket launcher, a shotgun, and a super-soldier serum that he could use. There was Onion, who had a shotgun, a tracking dart launcher, and stasis grenades. Finally, there was Bill Dewey, armed with a damage amplifier weapon, a railgun, and a radioactive dust marker. The four of them traversed the jungles, and found a dead alien animal. Onion pulled out his tracking dart from the corpse, and collected it. Suddenly, a floating alien monster grabbed Bill. It was a large creature with octopus tentacles for legs, and four arms, two with scythe-hands, and two with regular fingers. It took Bill, then warped away at quick speeds. The other three chased after it. Onion went out on his own, and Jenny and Smiley went a different direction. Onion was trying to chase after the thing, but it was moving faster than he could shoot it. He found Bill on the floor, and helped him up. The creature stalked them from the darkness, then created a duplicate of itself, while the real thing turned invisible. The duplicate charged towards Bill and Onion, and when they shot it, it disappeared. The real creature flashed in, knocked them both down, then rushed in for the kill. A rocket hit it's body, and Jenny and Smiley flew down. Smiley continued firing rockets at the creature while Jenny fired healing grenades at the other two, getting them up. Smiley activated his super-soldier serum, and used his shotgun to blast away the light-speed creature. He activated a personal shield, blocking the monster's attacks. The monster knocked Smiley over, and the rest of the team attacked. Bill used his damage amplifier, Jenny used her napalm grenades, and Onion used his shotgun. The monster quickly retreated while the team went after it. The real monster suddenly appeared from where they were, meaning the other one was another duplicate.

_The hunt begins..._


	4. Chapter 4

A ship flew over the desolate Planet Shear. Humanity had attempted to colonize this planet, but something living there had a second opinion. In the ship, a group was looking down at the destroyed remains of the colony. The group was comprised of Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Lion, Sadie, Lars, Greg, Smiley, Onion, and Jenny.

Jenny: What could've done this?

Voice: Apparently...the things we were hired to kill.

Bill Dewey walked in from behind.

Bill: This is the greatest team of hunters ever assembled. We were hired to protect the most valuable colony in the Far Arm. Or at least it was. Until these things showed up. They're big. And getting bigger. And they just had half the planet for breakfast. This is no longer a wildlife problem. It's a full scale evacuation. Gear up. We're going in.

Everyone got their tools together.

STEVEN UNIVERSE  
>Armaments: Laser Cutter, Shield generator.<br>Class special: Team Cloaking.  
>Tool: Orbital strike.<p>

GARNET  
>Armaments: Lightning gun, Assault rifle.<br>Class Special: Personal shield.  
>Tool: Arc mines.<p>

AMETHYST  
>Armaments: SMG, Harpoon Gun.<br>Class Special: Mobile Arena.  
>Tool: Sound Spikes.<p>

PEARL  
>Armaments: Armor-piercing sniper rifle, Medigun.<br>Class Special: Mediburst.  
>Tool: Tranquilizer Gun.<p>

GREG  
>Armaments: Minigun, flamethrower.<br>Class Special: Personal Shield.  
>Tool: Toxic Grenades.<p>

CONNIE  
>Armaments: Machine pistol, harpoon trap guns.<br>Class Special: Mobile Arena  
>Tool: Lion.<p>

SADIE  
>Armaments: Rocket Launcher, Sentry turrets.<br>Class Special: Team Cloaking.  
>Tool: UAV head.<p>

LARS  
>Armaments: Silenced semi-auto sniper, Larsarus device.<br>Class Special: Mediburst.  
>Tool: Personal Cloaking.<p>

SMILEY  
>Armaments: Rocket Launcher, Shotgun.<br>Class Special: Personal Shield.  
>Tool: Super-soldier serum.<p>

ONION  
>Armaments: Shotgun, Tracking dart gun.<br>Class Special: Mobile Arena.  
>Tool: Stasis grenades.<p>

JENNY  
>Armaments: Dual mode grenade launcher: Napalm and Healing.<br>Class Special: Mediburst.  
>Tool: Acceleration field.<p>

BILL  
>Armaments: Railgun, damage amplifier.<br>Class Special: Team Cloaking.  
>Tool: Radioactive dust tagging.<p>

Bill: Our prey is over 2 stories tall, heavily armored and real ugly. Goliaths.

A team of hunters were taking on a giant lizard-like gorilla monster with red glowing eyes and mouth.

Bill: They woke up on the wrong side of angry this morning. They can even breath fire. Krakens.

Another team was taking on an electrical tentacled beast with blue glowing eyes.

Bill: They can fry your ass with lightning and fly. Wraiths.

Another team was taking on a fast moving, warping, scythe-armed monster.

Bill: They go down easy, but can't get hit that easily. And that's just the ones we know about. These things think they're at the top of the food chain, but they haven't met us.

The hunters were on the surface, firing on the many monsters. A Kraken knocked over Sadie and stepped on her cybernetic head, a Goliath threw a rock into Garnet, a Wraith zipped by and uppercutted away Greg, another Goliath jumped down next to Jenny and unleashed it's fire breath on her.

_Save the Colony, or destroy it. Choice is yours..._

_Coming February._


End file.
